Truth or Dare! (Fairy Tail)
by NashaDragonolia
Summary: Fairy Tail is doing Truth or Dare! Every one is doing Embarrassing things. In each chapter, there is a special guest. The first chapter there is no special guest. The story is a little short but, it is my first time making a story so please, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi Everyone! This is my first story and I am doing a easy topic about Fairy Tail called truth or dare! You can review what kind of truths or dares you would like in the story. I, Inuasha am your host for truth or dare. Enjoy!

Natsu: Great. Truth or dare.

Lucy: I hope Inuasha won't make us do embarrassing things.

Mirajane: This will be fun. *Evil smirk*

Gray: I'm going to-

Inuasha: Enough chit-chat. Let's get to it. Alright, the players are, Natsu, Lucy, Mirajane, Gray, Laxus, the Raijinshuu Tribe, Erza, Jellal, Romeo, Wendy, the Exceeds, Levy, Gajeel, Elfman, Loki, Juvia, and there will be a special guest each chapter(Except this chapter)! Let's continue. Natsu, Truth or Dare.

*Evil smirk*

Natsu: I have a bad feeling about this. Dare.

Inuasha: I dare you to kiss the girl you like, on the lips! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Natsu: WHATTT! T_T Fine.

*mumbles something then walks over to a blonde named Lucy and kisses her.

Lucy: Mmmh!

Everyone: O_O OOOOMMMMGGGGG!

Happy: *Flies over to Natsu* You llliiiikkkeee her.

*Natsu blushes but then smacks Happy in the face* S-Shut U-Up!

Natsu: Ok. Now, Gajeel, Truth or Dare?

Gajeel: Ummm, Dare.

Natsu:*whispers*

Gajeel: What!

Natsu:*Has really evil smirk* DO IT. Plus, Laxus is snoozing on the couch over there anyway.

Gajeel:*Takes whip cream and shaving cream, goes over to Laxus who is still snoozing, and puts it all over his face*

Laxus:*Starts to wake up* What is this?*Rubs Whip cream and Shaving Cream into his eyes*

Bikslow: Ouch. That gotta hurt.

Everyone:*Can't stop tears running from their eyes except Gajeel*

Laxus: Hu?...AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*after a while of Laxus screaming, he jumps into a random pool and washes off the whip cream and shaving cream*

Laxus: W-WHO T-The Hell did that!

Everyone:*Points to Gajeel*

Laxus: YOU. ARE. SOOOO. DEAD. *Death glare at gajeel*

Gajeel: EEEPPPP!

*After A while*

Inuasha: Wendy, how is Gajeel?

Wendy: He's ok. His is still in shock from Laxus giving him the 100x lightning Punch.

Inuasha: OoO…...Anyways, let's let him rest and continue on with truth or dare! Laxus, your turn.

Laxus: Natsu, Gray, Loki, and Levy: Truth or dare?

All 3 boys: Dare.

Levy: Truth

Laxus: Dare it is. I dare you to tell us who you like.

All 3 boys: Lucy*Blushing*

Everyone: What?

All 3 boys:*Starts fighting over who should get Lucy*

Juvia: Juvia is sad!*Starts crying*

Levy: I like Gajeel.

Inuasha: *Claps hands* Moving on, Levy your turn.

Levy: Sorry Lucy but I want to know. Lucy, Truth or dare?

Lucy: Um….Dare

Levy: I dare you to tell us who you like.

Lucy: WWHHHAAAATTTTT!

Loki, Gray, Natsu:*Surrounding Lucy* Ya Lucy. Who doooo you liikkkeeee?

Lucy: Well I like...*Whisper to Levy*

Levy:*Super Loud* LUCY LIKES NA-

*Lucy covers Levy's mouth with her hand*

Levy:*quieter* -tsu.

Lucy: Anyways, Mira, truth or dare?

Mirajane: Dare.

Lucy: I dare you to kiss Laxus.

Mirajane:*Quickly kisses him* My turn. *Evil glare at everyone* Romeo,Truth or Dare?

Elfman: Do Dare. That is a Man!

Romeo:*Sighs* Dare

Mirajane: I dare you to hug the girl you like.*Thinks to herself, young love.*

Romeo:*Walks over to Wendy and gives her a hug*

Everyone: Awwwwww

Romeo: Ok ok, I'm moving on, Lily, truth or dare?

Lily Panther: …..Dare

Romeo: I dare you to kiss Happy! XD

Lily Panther: What! *Evil child lily mumbles. Goes over to Happy and gives him a quick kiss*

Happy: Mhh!...

Lily Panther: You ok Happy?

Happy: ….. MY PRIDE!*crying* why Lily WHYYYY.*Passes out*

Everyone: HAPPY!

Inuasha: …..Anyways, that's all for today! I'm out.

P.S Please make good reviews. : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuasha: Thanks for the reviews! Now, it's time for the second round of truth or dare. Today, the special guest will go first.**

Bisca: Why me. I'm not good at truth or dare. : (

Ersa: It's ok Bisca. Just tell one of us truth or dare. It's easy.

Bisca: Finnnee. Jellal, truth or dare. ~_~

Jellal: Truth

Bisca: Tell us your current relationship with Erza.

Jellal: Well for starters, we are dating. ~w~

Everyone but Mirajane and Inuasha: WHHAAATTTT!

Mirajane: Looks like it's spilled for you two.

Jellal: Ya. Anyway, Gray, truth or dare.

Gray: Dare.

Jellal: Ok. I dare you to act like Juvia to someone you like or hate.

Gray: What! Fine. Natsu, Gray-sama l-loves y-y-you.

Everyone except Gray and Natsu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*Has tears in their eyes*

Natsu: Well, ice princess, you are gay. *Punches Gray so hard that he flies into the air and disappears*

 **Inuasha: Since Gray is not here, I will go for him. Happy truth or dare?**

Happy: MMEEE! *Sighs* Truth.

 **Inuasha: How did you feel when you had to kiss Panther Lily?**

Bisca: Happy had to kiss Panther Lily! 0o0

Everyone except Lily and Happy: Yup.

 **Inuasha: Back to what I was saying, Happy, tell us how you felt when you had to kiss Lily.**

Happy: I was terrorized. I wanted to kill Lily. I wanted to be married but because of Lily, I don't think I will ever get married. I want to marry Charle but now that she has seen me kiss Lily, she won't want to marry me. *Tearing up*

Charle: What! I don't even like you in the first place!

Happy: What! *Starts crying really hard*

Wendy: Charle, look what you did. I am very disappointed.

Charle: Sor-

*BOOOOOOMMMMMM!*

Everyone: What was that?

Bisca: That wasn't me.

Erza: Bisca, we never said it was you.

Loki: It's Gray!

Gray:... W-Where is F-Flame brain?

Natsu: I'm right here ice princess. Why? You want a piece of me?

Gray: What do you think slanted eyes?

Natsu: Same goes for you, droopy eyes.

*Before to two started fighting, Erza stopped them*

Natsu: We'll finish this later.

Erza: It's Happy's turn.

Happy: Yes! I've been waiting for this. I hope they chose dare. *Happy actually wants them to chose truth* Natsu, Gray, truth or dare?

Natsu and Gray: Truth.

Happy: Yeesss!

Natsu and Gray: I have a bad feeling about this.

Happy: Natsu, Gray, why do you guys like Lucy? *Smirk on face*

Natsu, Gray and Lucy: What!

Lucy: What kind of question was that?

Happy: Well I wanted to know so, as most people do, I asked.

Lucy: Fine.

Natsu: Gray, you can go first.

Gray: Well, ok. I like Lucy because she is nice, cute, smart, and a hard worker even though she is weak.

Lucy: Thanks Gray... did you just say that i'm weak!

Natsu: Gray, you're dead.

Gray: But it's true!

Lucy: Loki, Gray called me weak.

Loki: What! Gray, you are so dead!

*Lucy calls out other celestial spirits and tell them the same things*

All Lucy's spirits: Gray! You are sooooo dead!

*After a while*

Gray: Gahhhh! Never mind! Lucy is not weak!

Lucy's spirits: Nobody cares! You still called her weak!

Natsu: Good luck Gray!

 **Inuasha: Well that's all for today! See what happens to Gray in the next chapter and why Natsu likes Lucy! I'm out. ~w~**


End file.
